Palestineball
Arabic|capital = Ramallahball|enemies = Jew Town Egyptball South Lebanonball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Georgiaball Ukraineball Hungaryball USAball |predecessor = Israelcube PLOball|name = Palestineball |nativename = Filastin|reality = State of Palestine|government = Republic|religion = Islam Christianity Druzism|founded = 1988|military = Hamas, Fatah, PFLP, NSF|friends = Jordanball Lebanonball Syriaball Iraqball Tunisiaball Iranball Algeriaball Pakistanball Russiaball Belarusball Western Saharaball Swedenball Abkhaziaball South Ossetiaball Chinaball Cyprusball Malaysiaball Indonesiaball Venezuelaball North Koreaball Somaliaball Cubaball |likes = Being a state of it's own, olives, being recognized Obama|hates = Not being a state of it's own, not being recognized, being Anschlussed, Zionists Jews The ADL, SPLC and AIPAC, Donald J. Trump (For wanting to relocate me to Puerto Ricoball)|status = Being anschlussed and killed by israelcube, Jew/Egyptian walls waiting for help from the west|caption = true government of israel|bork = Nabka Nabka Gas Jews |personality = Rebel|notes = Cannot into criticizing/loving Israel, can into anti-Semite (wait a seconnd... how Palestine can be anti-Semite if he is also a Semite... he is anti-Israel).|food = Kebab (duh)|intospace = Not}} Palestineball 'is a disputed area in the Middle East that wants to be independent from Israelcube. He is made up of West Bankball and Gaza Stripball. Palestine is named after the Philistine people, a group of people who used to inhabit Gaza Stripball and Tel Avivcube which where NOT Arabballs. They were mostly traders and are well known for what they inhabited. The name was used to refer to the area of by SPQRball, and the name was later adopted by Mamlukball and Ottoman Empireball. The term was most recently used by UKball when he referenced the name of a Jewish state in the Balfour Declaration. History British Palestine In World War I, Ottomanball lost his territory to UKball and Franceball. UKball made two mandates of British Palestinecube and British Mesopotamiaball; British Mesopotamiaball to become Iraqball and Kuwaitball and British Palestinecube to become the Jewish side ( Israelcube) and the Arab side ( Jordanball) Many Jewcubes came from 1900 to 1948 to the British clay because they wanted to be in the holyland, but the arabs of British Palestinecube did not like the Jews being in their clay, and worked with Naziball in an operation called Operation ATLAS against Tel Avivcube. Post World War II After World War II, a lot of people understood the mistakes they have done by forbidding the Jew to come back to their homeland. And the UN made the mistake to do the partition plan, which would legalized officially the Arabs who came to the part of Palestine that was supposed to be Jewish, instead of asking those immigrants to go back from where they came of to go to Jordan. The Arabs rejected the partition plan because they were driven by the pan-Arab ideology, which had for a goal to establish an Arab nation from Morocco to Iraq. After World War II, the Jewcubes returned to the holy clay in great numbers, and '''Palestineball '''didn't like this, so he and Jews fought in intercommunal violence until 1948, when the British agreed to give both of them a state ''(despite the Arabs getting Jordan already). The Jews accepted the partition because when 90% of your people was killed you accept anything to be able to live and not die. 1948 Arab-Israeli War The same day, 5 countries: Egyptball, Jordanball, '''Palestineball, Syriaball and Lebanonball; attacked Israelcube when he was only one day old with the goal to annihilate Jewish presence on a territory that was supposed to be Arab in the pan-Arab Ideology, and a lot of Jihadist groups joined the Arab armies. Against all odds Israelcube won. In the aftermath of the war Palestineball lost a bunch of the territory he was supposed to get if he accepted the partition plan, and was reduced only to West Bankball and Gazaball. All the Arabs in West Bankball were given Jordanian citizenship, and the ones in Gazaball were given Egyptian citizenship. Six-Days War In 1967, 5 Arab countries tried to destroy Israelcube again: Egyptball, Jordanball, Iraqball, Syriaball and Lebanonball; with support from Algeriaball, Tunisiaball, Palestineball, Sudanball, ,y Moroccoball and Pakistanball. Against all odds Israelcube won in 6 days. This became known as the Six-Day War. At the end of the war Israelcube annexed West Bankball, Sinaiball and Gazaball. But he soon trade Sinaiball with Egyptball in exchange for peace. This was very controversial and heavily criticized in the Arab world. But the Israelcube occupation of West Bankball and Gazaball remained. In the 70s, many Palestineball fled to Jordanball's clay. Palestineball thanked Jordan for letting him stay by starting a war called Black September in Jordan, he lost and was expelled to Lebanonball. Once in Lebanonball's clay, he began firing rockets on Israelcube's northern cities and attacked Damourball for being infidel. Current Situation In 2000 and 2008, Israelcube offered to be a state, but he rejected the offers because he did not get all the clay in the West Bank (even though he would get an equivalent amount from the surrounding Jewclay). In time Israelcube and Palestineball got tierd of looking for any solution for peace. Nowdays they are not trying to solve the conflict anymore, just to manage it. Recognition * Most countries in Africa (except for Eritreaball and Cameroonball) recognize him. * As do most in Asia (except Japanball, South Koreaball, Taiwanball, Armeniaball and Myanmarball). * All of South America except for Colombiaball recognize him. * As does some of North America (not USAball, Canadaball, Mexicoball, Panamaball, Bahamasball or Jamaicaball). * Europe is very divided. * Most of Oceania doesn't recognize him (except for Papua New Guineaball and Vanuatuball). Relationships Friends * Jordanball - My best friend since he remove kosher and burger. * Syriaball - Thanks for hating Israelcube. * Iranball - Wants to kill Israelcube. * Indiaball - Gibs lots of aid even though he is not really kebeb. But also a friend of Israel. * Soviet Unionball - Thanks for hiring my leader as a KGB member in 1980s. It will make our friendship stronger against those pigshit capitalist jew. Enemies * Israelcube - TRUCK ATTACK YUO DESERVED IT YUO DESERVED IT YOU OCCUPIER STOP BOMBING ME AND KILLING MY PEOPLE! I do not know why I hate you and it's quite reached those killed because he tried to kill you but it does not change my mind because I'm bored. Why must you be so mean to me? We mean you of no harm. All we want is our holy land, we can coexist. Why are you of so jerk? * USAball - Why you support Israelcube. STOP SUPPORTING ISRAELCUBE!!!!! Though you are of sort of starting to recognize me a bit.. Maybe some day we could be of friends? * Egyptball - BETRAYER. MUBARAK BETTER THAN AL EL-SISI! *And anyone who does not recognise me. Galleries RiJZDJb.png S9oThMO.gif 10551107 650059838396982 6914888602918355772 n.png Bussines_as_usual.png ENiSmSK.gif VcSllet.png Gaza Tunnel.png KX0YIe2.png DlvBJF0.png 9xWz5Xm.png Ishlvts.pngPolandball_cartoon_shalom_by_undevicesimus-d762p7i.jpg The secret of Israeli-Palestinian sibling rivalry.jpg Majority is different of dictatorship.png Strange.jpg Useless UN.jpg Qb45NCS.png Opera Mundi new.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png _squad.png Israel_and_Palistines_bickering.png|Oh! Israel! Pro_Palestine.png|Pro-Palestine Things that Turkey never liked.jpg|He denied the genocides. The Semites.png Hope.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Egypt.png Recognized.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Opera Mundi new.png J43UfMa.png VoNkUek.png RSa7BwK.png 5ZXR1m8.png Banned Flags Eurovision.png Link comics *Palestine finally succeeds! Category: Category:Middle East Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Wanted Independence Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Kebab Category:Homosex Removers Category:Semites Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Arabic Countryballs Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Islam Category:Islamic Category:Homosex Remover Category:Homosex remover Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Kebab Defender Category:Muslim lovers Category:Muslim Category:Burger haters Category:Almost Landlocked Category:Former British Colonies Category:Burger Removers Category:Burger remover Category:Serbia remover Category:Serbia Hater Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:MENA Category:De Facto Countries Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Communism Category:LDC countries Category:Pro Palestine Category:Asian Category:Asia Category:Asian Countryball Category:Southwest Asia Category:Jew Category:Pro Israel Category:Weird Alphabet Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISISball Lovers Category:Palestineball Category:Russia Allies Category:Russia allies